Ser valiente
by Kenryu17x
Summary: SongFic. Aun después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, todavía no se da cuenta de lo que ella siente por él, tal vez sea culpa de ella, ojala pudiera ser mas valiente, como Rika. Traducción de los cómics de Akeemi-chan


_**Summary**__**: **_[Endatsu] SongFic. Aun después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, todavía no se da cuenta de lo que ella siente por él, tal vez sea culpa de ella, ojala pudiera ser mas valiente, como Rika.

_**ARTISTA: **__KOKO_

_**TEMA: **__VALIENTE_

_*NATSUMI POV*_

* * *

><p>Estábamos todos reunidos en el club, después del FFI, todos sentíamos ganas de jugar un partido que no tengan que ser bajo ninguna presión negativa, un partido por diversión todos nuestros amigos habían venido para ver este partido de nuestro club, todos nuestros amigos y enemigos que se volvieron amigos, eso es muy bonito. Durante el partido a pesar de todo el ánimo, la euforia y el júbilo, yo solo podía observar a aquel chico castaño, aquel capitán y portero de quien me enamoré.<p>

**Empezado a hablar de ti**

**a decirle a la gente**

**creo que me enamore**

**de un amor que es poco prudente**

**empezaba a pensar en ti**

**a cantar tus canciones**

**y me largo a reír**

Después del partido todos nos reunimos a comer algo, no dejaba de observar graciosamente como Rika cortejaba a Ichinose, no pude evitar reírme del pobre, y Aki un tanto molesta por sus constantes insinuaciones.

- Querido, te amo mucho – le decía al pobre de Kazuya, ante la molestia de Aki.

- R-rika! – contestaba nerviosamente.

_Rika__... __ahora que__ la veo...__ Le tengo cierta__ envidia_

_Sus sentimientos__ sinceros ...__Nunca__ se ha__ avergonzado de __ellos. _

_A pesar de que __sabe que el corazón de __su chico__ no es para ella__  
><em>

**Dime como fue**

**que me enamoraste**

**dime en que momento paso**

**que empece a extrañarte**

**y hora dime que tengo que hacer**

**para ser mas valiente**

**y quedarme un ratito aquí contigo**

_...__ella no __se da por vencido_

_...__ Esperando que el sol salga para su esperanza. _

_...__Yo __respeto eso._

De repente, la morena se acercó de forma apasionada al rostro del chico y le susurró sensualmente al oído. – Besamé –

- Qué? –

Aki ahora si estaba furiosa.

_Respecto… Creo que debería decir, disgusto._

_Incluso __cuando se__ sabe...__su corazón no__ puede pertenecer a__ ella...__Ella sigue __amándolo__..._

Entonces volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Endo, que conversaba alegremente con Kazemaru, Goenji y Kido.

**Porque si algo yo aprendí**

**es que nada es por siempre**

**y que mientras mas me de**

**mas me daña la gente**

**así que si me vas a herir**

**mejor no lo lamentes**

**creo que me prepare**

El jolgorio continuó hasta el atardecer, cuando todos se disponían a marcharse, vio nuevamente a Rika ir pegada de su amorcito.

_Yo quiero__ ser como ella..._

Volvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Endo, quien se despedía de Aki, la cual rápidamente lo despidió y volvió para encargar de Rika. Ella solo le observaba despedirla con la mano en alto.

_Quiero ser __valiente…_

Volvió a hablar con Goenji, quien también se despidió, para ir a cuidar a su hermana.

- Cuídate, y mándale un saludo de mi parte -

_Y decirle mis sentimientos en voz alta! _

Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta él, cuando de pronto vio a Touko aparecer de repente y tomarle de la mano para despedirse dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Se entristeció un poco de ver esto, y como que comenzaba a perder la iniciativa. Bajando la mirada.

_Quiero __ir de su mano__ siempre..._

**Dime como fue**

**que me enamoraste**

**dime en que momento paso**

**que empece a extrañarte**

**y hora dime que tengo que hacer**

De pronto notó que Endo le dirigió la palabra.

- Hasta pronto, Natsumi –

Ella alzo la vista para encontrarse con su sonrisa típica.

_Ser valiente como __Rika…_

Su mano tembló, como insistiendo en moverse para tomarlo de la mano, pero parecía desistir.

…_y el alcanzar__ su mano!_

De prontó Endo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse._  
><em>

**Para ser mas valiente**

**y quedarme un ratito aquí contigo**

**y quedarme un ratito aquí contigo(bis)**

**y quedarme un ratito aquí dormido**

De repente Endo sintiendo como le tomaban de la mano y lo jalaban, volteó y vio a Natsumi agarrando fuertemente su mano y con el rostro cabizbajo.

- No te vayas… -

_Quiero ser__ valiente._

- Quédate un poco más – dijo mientras volvía a levantar el rostro para enseñar una cálida y nerviosa sonrisa.

_Quiero ser valiente. Para estar contigo._

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuarto fic de mi especial ENDATSU.<strong>_

**Es el primer SongFic que Escribo, así que no sean muy duros.**

**la historia es la traducción de un comic de Akeemi-chan  
><strong>

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**


End file.
